Soji Main Story: Chapter 9
Episode 1 Willem: "I was certain he must be a professional killer." Sion: "!" Yui: "!" Willem laughed amusingly. Willem: "When he glared at me, I thought he was ready to kill me." Sion: "That's because you were talking suggestively to his girlfriend." Sion: "This girl means the world to him." Willem: "Indeed. I comprehend that very much now!" Sion: "What brings you here?" Willem: "Hoho. I was just walking by." Willem: "When I saw all the people! I thought to myself -- maybe something has happened?" Sion: "Is that so?" Sion let out a short sigh and squeezed my hand. Sion: "Let's go. If we keep talking to this man, Soji'll get upset." Yui: "Okay." The two of us started walking away. As I passed close to him, Willem leaned over and whispered in my ear. Willem: "I will encounter you again if you continue working as a vigilante." Yui: "!" Startled, I quickly turned around. However Willem already had his back to us and was walking away. Sion: "What's wrong Yui?" As I watched, Willem turned his head briefly and smiled, then kept walking. Yui: "Sion, he knows." I began shaking with fear. Sion: "What?" Yui: "He knows we're vigilantes." Sion: "You're kidding." Yui: "I don't want to believe it either." Yui: "But I can tell he definitely knows." Yui: "And just now..." I repeated what Willem had whispered in my ear to Sion. Sion frowned. Sion: "Who is that guy?" Still feeling a little uneasy, we began preparing ourselves for the event ahead. Episode 2 Yui: "It's almost two o'clock." Clutching my father's dagger, I sat alone in my room remembering everything that had happened until now. (Can I really do this?) (Avenging my parents will mean killing someone.) (Even if it's the lowest form of a person who doesn't deserve to live.) I strengthened my grip on the dagger. Just then, I heard Soji's voice through the panel between our rooms. Soji: "Yui?" Yui: "Soji?" Soji: "Open the panel." Yui: "Huh? Are you sure? You told me not to." Soji: "Go ahead." Yui: "Okay." Doing as I was told, I slid open the panel that divided our rooms. The same panel Soji had warned me not to open the day I arrived at Kyokatei. Suddenly the memory of that day came to me like it was yesterday. With the panel open, I could see Soji seated in the middle of his room dressed in dark clothing. Yui: "Soji?" Soji: "Come sit next to me." Yui: "Okay." I sat down on the floor in front of him, facing him. Soji: "I'll ask you once again, are you prepared to kill someone?" Yui: "Yes." I answered, but I saw my fingertips were shaking. Fear and uncertainty whirled around inside me. Soji: "Are you sure?' Soji softly wrapped his hand around mine. Soji: "Don't force yourself. It's okay to admit when you're scared of something." Yui: "But...I..." (I don't want to admit it.) If I did, it felt like I would be admitting what Soji does scares me too. Soji: "It's okay." Yui: "But." Episode 3 Soji: "It's okay to say you're scared. I'm fine with it." He gently put his arm around me and pulled me toward him. Soji: "I was still a child when I first killed someone." Soji: "I was crying and shaking, but the only life I had was to become a ninja." Yui: "Were you scared too?" Soji: "Yes, I was. Everyone is." Yui: "I..." The words were hidden away in my heart. I never intended to say them aloud. Yui: "...I am scared." When I said that, tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks only to be sucked up by Soji's dark clothing. Soji: "You can still turn back. I honestly wished you would never have to get your hands dirty." Hearing his confession, I found myself reaching out and wrapping my arms tightly around him. Yui: "No. I'll do it." Soji: "Okay." Yui: "I've been waiting a long time for the day I could avenge my parents with my own hands." Soji gently let go of me and we stared at each other. Soji: "You're very strong." Yui: "There's just one thing I want to tell you." Yui: "Since I first met you, I have truly never once been afraid of you or what you do." Soji: "I understand." Soji affectionately caressed my cheek. Soji: "I was lucky to have fallen in love with you." Yui: "Me too." We found ourselves leaning closer to each other. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips touch mine. His warmth filled me with joy. A lone tear rolled down my cheek. When we pulled away to look at each other again Soji's face was bright red. Soji: "Forgive me! I just couldn't resist." Panicking, he looked away. I place both hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at me. Soji: "Yui!" Yui: "That made me incredibly happy. You showed me just how much you care about me." Realizing what I had just admitted, it was my turn to feel embarrassed and I released my hands and looked away. Episode 4 Soji: "How are you able to stir up my emotions like this?" Soji put his fingers on my chin and lifted my eyes toward his. Suddenly, without giving me time to close them, he gave me a deep, deep kiss. Yui: "Mmm." I abandoned my body to it as my eyes gently closed. When our lips parted again, Soji placed his hand on my head. Soji: "We can continue this after we finish tonight." << Option 1: Continue!? (needs script) >> << Option 2: Okay. >> Yui: "Okay." Soji: "Okay?" Soji softly touched my cheek. Soji: "Are you sure?" Yui: "Of course. If it's with you." Soji: "Understood." Soji tightly embraced me again. Soji: "We will both return here later, without fail." Yui: "Yes." Soji: "Okay, shall we go?" Yui: "All right." It was finally time. When we arrived at Kinshiro's room, Aoi and Sion were already there. Kinshiro: "Looks like we're all here." Yui: "Sion and Aoi are both dressed as ninja too?" Aoi: "That's 'cause we are ninja. Without this clothing on it doesn't feel like we're working." Sion: "That's right, this is the first time you've seen us wearing our ninja garb. Looks different doesn't it?" Yui: "Yes." Soji: "Okay, what's our plan tonight?" Sion: "Lord Tori hasn't set foot outside his estate all evening." Sion: "It appears two of his henchmen have recklessly decided to go off to the Red Light District." Sion: "We were unable to establish Willem's location." Sion: "Having met him on the riverbank today, it's quite possible he's somewhere in the South Ward's magistracy." Sion: "He's definitely suspicious. He doesn't seem to leave any trail." Aoi: "No kidding. He makes me uncomfortable." Soji: "So we'll just have to wait and deal with him when we find him?" Kinshiro: "Yeah. That sounds right. We don't have time to go chasing after him right now." Kinshiro: "Soji and Yui will head toward Lord Tori's estate. Aoi and Sion, I want you to go after his henchmen." Sion: "Gotcha." Aoi: "No problem." Soji: "Understood." Episode 5 Kinshiro: "Among you, Yui is the most in danger seeing as how Lord Tori recognizes her." Kinshiro: "He knows you're the daughter of one of his people he had killed, he could easily decide to kill you, too." Yui: "..." Kinshiro: "Are you still willing to do this?" Yui: "Yes. I'll do it." There was no longer any hesitation, fear, or anxiety in me. Soji: "She's determined at this point." Soji: "Don't forget Kinshiro, you're the reason she's here in the first place." Kinshiro: "Haha. I know you're right. I suppose I've become overprotective, huh?" Kinshiro: "She should be fine if you're with her though." Soji: "Yes. I'll make sure and keep her safe. No matter what." Kinshiro: "Thanks Soji." Aoi: "Well, shall we go?" Sion: "Is everyone ready?" Yui: "Yes." Soji: "Let's go." Kinshiro: "Vigilantes, it's time for battle." Wrapped in darkness, the world outside was quiet. There was a full moon out and it hung in the night sky casting down its pale blue light. Aoi and Sion had climbed onto the roof of a house and were waiting for the henchmen to appear. Aoi: "Sion, here they come." Sion: "That's them all right. The one guy was at Kyokatei with Lord Tori that evening." Lord Tori's two henchmen came walking from the direction of the Red Light District. They must have been drunk because they were talking loudly to each other. Aoi: "Talk about reckless. Their smuggling operation is supposed to happen in a couple of days and they're out carousing in the Red Light District?" Sion: "They must be pretty confident they'll pull it off. Idiots." Heading toward their respective houses, the two men said goodnight at the intersection and began walking separate directions. Aoi: "I'll take the short guy." Sion: "Okay. The other one is mine." Nodding to each other, Aoi and Sion quickly vanished into the night. Silently jumping from one roof to the next, Aoi followed after his man. Aoi: "Any moment now." The man had just about reached his house. Suddenly he heard what sounded like a gust of wind blowing past his ear. Episode 6 Henchman A: "Huh?" He quickly glanced around. It was then he noticed the silvery glint of something stuck in the ground at his feet. Henchman A: "What?" Taking a closer look, it appeared similar to the shuriken ninja use, but it was unusually large. Henchman A: "What is this!?" He felt a chill run down his spine. Thoroughly confused, he put his hand on the sword hanging from his waist and frantically looked around. Henchman A: "Dammit, who's there!?" Aoi silently crept up behind him, appearing to slip out of the darkness. Then, before the man noticed, Aoi had his hand over the man's mouth. Aoi: "Yo. I've come for your life." He whispered in the man's ear. The blood drained from the man's face. The ornamental hairpin Aoi held sparkled in the moonlight. For an instant, Aoi's handsome face was visible in it. Aoi: "Enma, king of the dead, is calling for you." Henchman A: "Ungh!" Aoi stabbed with the hairpin, aiming for the man's carotid artery. Blood sprayed out profusely, filling the air with a fine red mist. Henchman A: "!" Before he could make any noise, the man's body became lifeless. Aoi: "...Repent your crimes." Aoi released the man and his body collapsed to the ground. Aoi: "I'm finished here." The other man was drunkenly staggering along the riverbank, humming to himself. Sion: "This guy is entirely too careless." Sion was watching the man's progress from a rooftop a short distance away. Sion: "I guess it's about time." He muttered to himself. Then, picking up his pace, he dropped down into the darkness ahead where the man was about to turn. Taking hold of the two small sickles he carried, he hid himself in the shadows and held his breath. The two curved blades beautifully reflected the light of the moon in the darkness. Sion: "The moon sure is pretty tonight." Episode 7 He heard the man's footsteps approaching. Then, the man turned the corner. That instant... A flash of silver light made a straight line across the man's neck. Henchman B: "..." The man, who was no longer humming merrily to himself, stood there motionless. Sion: "What? Did you just see a ghost?" The man slumped to the ground without answering. A moment later the man's head rolled away from his body. Never even noticing he had been cut, a fountain of blood rose from his body, covering his head. Sion: "Hehe. Perhaps, as he enters the world beyond, he is only now realizing what happened." Sion gave his sickle a quick swing as he stood there taking in the night air. Sion: "Well, I'm done here. Good luck, Yui..." Soji and I were hiding in the shadows in front of Lord Tori's estate, checking things out. Yui: "What should we do? We can't get in with him there." In front of Lord Tori's estate stood a guard keeping a close eye on the surroundings. Soji: "Good question. We could go over the wall but that would be tough for you." Soji: "From the outside, there doesn't seem to be any trees or buildings tall enough to help us climb over." Yui: "..." (We've come all this way and now I'm becoming a hindrance to him.) Yui: "Ah...I have an idea." Soji: "Mmm?" Yui: "I'll pretend to be a prostitute who's run away from the Red Light District." Yui: "That way I can demand help from the guard and get him to let me inside." Yui: "Once I find my way inside, you can make it in over the wall without trouble, right?" Soji: "No, it's too dangerous." << Option 1: Dangerous or not... >> Yui: "Dangerous or not, what other choice do we have? I know you're worried about me..." Yui: "...but if we don't do this, we won't both get into Lord Tori's estate." Yui: "Or are you planning on telling me to wait for you again?" Soji: "Yui." Yui: "I'll be fine. Besides, I know you'll protect me no matter what happens." I smiled defiantly at him. Soji: "Good grief. I can't win." Soji placed his hand on my head. << Option 2: Then what shall we do? (script needed)>> Episode 8 Soji: "Okay, we'll go with your idea." Yui: "Thank you." Soji: "This may not be the right time to say this, but you don't look like a prostitute." Yui: "Give me a moment." I messed up my hair a little, loosened up my clothing, and took off my footwear. Yui: "I just have to look like I've escaped from somewhere." Soji: "That looks perfect. Nicely done." Yui: "Okay, I'm going to run toward the guard." Yui: "When I do, you climb over the wall." Soji: "Gotcha." Yui: "Help me!" I began running toward the guard as planned. Guard: "What do you want!?" The guard placed his hand on his sword. Yui: "Wait, I'm just a prostitute from the Red Light District." Yui: "Please, help me." Guard: "Help you?" Yui: "This is Lord Tori's house, isn't it?" Yui: "I heard I could get help if I came here." Yui: "I can't bear to live in the South Ward any longer. Please help me!" Guard: "Hmm." Yui: "I'm begging you! I came North trusting you would help me." Hanging my head, I collapsed onto my hands and knees. Yui: "Please!" I begged repeatedly as I desperately clung to him. Guard: "Okay, okay." Yui: "Really?" Guard: "Come inside. I'll talk to Lord Tori." Yui: "Thank you!" (I did it! I managed to get inside.) Glancing toward the wall, I saw a dark shadow nimbly climb over the top and enter the grounds. (Looks like Soji is safely inside too.) Guard: "Wait here. I'll go get him." Yui: "Okay." Sliding the door shut behind him, I heard the guard's footsteps fade into the distance. Episode 9 I opened the balcony door to check but there was still no sign of Soji. (He hasn't made it this far yet, huh?) Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching. Yui: "!" (Someone's coming!) The door abruptly slid open. Yozo: "You must be the prostitute who escaped from the Red Light District." The man who entered the room was none other than Lord Tori. Yui: "Y-Yes." (What should I do? He's seen me once before at Kyokatei.) I was too afraid to look directly at him. I broke into a cold sweat. (I was so concerned about getting in, I didn't consider what would happen afterwards.) (What if he realizes who I am?) Yozo: "Hmm. You're a fine looking jewel, aren't you?" He said, then gave me a vulgar grin. (He hasn't noticed, has he?) Yozo: "What's your name?" Yui: "K-Kirisato." I gave him the first name that came to mind. Yozo: "Sure, Kirisato. I'll give you shelter." Yui: "Honest?" Yozo: "Yes. I'm no liar." Slowly, step by step, Lord Tori closed the distance between us. Yozo: "You do understand though... don't you? It won't be free." He reached out and grabbed a hold of my wrist. Yui: "Eek!" Yozo: "What are you screaming for? You don't have to do anything you wouldn't normally do as a prostitute." Yui: "!" (This man is despicable!) Yozo: "Come closer." (What should I do?) (I have to find a way to stall him until Soji arrives.) To be continued... Category:Read Category:Ninja Assassin Category:Ninja Assassin Main Story Category:Soji Category:Draft